The Untitled Series: Four
by Queaky
Summary: "Why have you done this too me!" Rage, pure and concentrated rage, was generated through a booming voice that came from a snarling young man. He would have been handsome but three nasty scars marred any chance of it. "Tell me, now, or you die."


So, I originall intended this to be posted as the first in the series in honor of Halloween but I didn't get to go through it and make it a wee bit better. I like this story a lot but everytime I go to write the sequel/next chapter it always just...takes off from me.

Suggestions would be amazing... and I actually intended to have a bit of Malon/Link lovin' going on (cause though I am a die-hard Zelinker...Malink has its appeals) however I did not like how Malon was portrayed. She came out naggy and too temperamental which is so NOT how I think Malon should be... again, suggestions, Malon fans who help get cookies. LOL

:D Read and please review.

Much love,

Queaky

PS I have a deviantart! :D Contact me on there cause I check it everyday and its much easier to talk to you. :)

Nintendo owns.

* * *

><p>Blood flowed down his face and crept into the corners of his mouth, its salty taste polluting his senses for a moment, while he attempted to compose himself. Coblat eyes glared with a white fire brighter than any flame and peered, deep, into the eyes that were an even deeper shade than the red crawling down the gash lining white-blonde hair.<p>

"Why have you done this too me?" Rage, pure and concentrated rage, was generated through a booming voice that came from a snarling young man. He would have been handsome but three nasty scars marred any chance of it. "Tell me, _now_, or you _die._"

The white haired, red eyed man smiled through his mask and felt a surge of vile irony. "Because," He laughed. "Someone did it to me." His dangerously sharp features snarled into a grin. "Then, again, my mark is on my thigh...should I apologi-" A fist crashed into his teeth and he felt them crack, snap, break, and rattle in his jaw while his eyes blackened from the immense pain. The man cried out in agony, gripped his shattered mouth, and wept. "_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, please, don't kill me_!"

The attacker spit at his prey and tucked his coat more securely on his shoulders while the rain came pouring into their alleyway. "I'm not going to _kill_ you, Shiek... _no_, but I am going to beat you within an inch of your life."

Shiek found hatred, anger, and evil in those cobalt eyes... and after several hours, he wished he had found death.

Blood washed away all the evidence like a priest washed away sins.

The man walked, calmly, away from where his prey lay in a mangled mess of a human form to join the crowd of Castle Market. Those fierce cobalt eyes looked up into the moon and felt a chill run through him but he found he could control it, now. The beast had already had its fill tonight and would not need to run... not tonight but, perhaps, tomorrow. He would have to leave then for he would not wish to cause anyone harm.

"Link!" A voice, sweet like morning sunshine, raised above the immense noise of the market to find his ears. "_Link! _Please, stop, I want to talk to you!"

"Malon." He frowned, turning to find her bright red hair and lovely face staring up at him. "What is it?" Link spoke, roughly, though his heart softened at sight of the woman.

"Can we talk, please, Link, can we?"

Link growled. "We talked enough."

"I _love you_." She whispered, putting heart into all three words. "I don't care what you are!"

But she did. She was afraid of the beast inside him... she loved the man but could not handle the animal the man had become and for that, Link was ready to break her heart... or else, he feared he might feast on it. "Love me?" He laughed, evily. "Is that what you say to every man who graces your bed?"

Shock, pain, and outrage slapped her across her lovely face which she paid him back for with the back of her hand. "You...bastard." Tears were flowing down her face before she turned away.

For a moment, no more, he though to run after her... to take her in his arms, to apologize, and to try to fight his problems. All of that, of course, was impossible. Link merged with the crowd and journeyed to the eastern most gate where his destination awaited him.

A blonde woman, paler than the moon, with violet eyes stepped from her cart riddled with the odds and ends that her People carried. "Wolfman, you've came." Her smile was grim for she knew his troubles. "I had hoped you would not."

"You said it yourself, Gypsy, that it was better this way." Link growled and took the offered canteen from her which he discovered had a very strong ale. "I am too dangerous to be around them."

"_Her_." The beautiful gypsy sighed, opening the door to her cart, and allowed him to pass with a scowl at how drenched he was. "One day, you may be able to rejoin your beloved."

Link snarled at the mention of Malon. "Too soon to talk about her, Gypsy." It was a warning.

Her pink lips frowned, violet eyes showing only sadness, and she closed the cart door. "If we are to be traveling companions, skin-changer, then I ask only that you call me by my name."

"Zelda, then." Link placed his face in his hands and shifted, bones cracking. A shiver of pain raced up his spine and took hold of him with demonic intensity. "Gods, its coming!"

The door swung open and those eyes cast on him, piteously. "Then, go... we leave at dawn, no sooner and no later."

Link tore out the door, snarling and growling, without acknowledgement of the gypsy's words but, she knew he had heard them. Zelda watched the man, no older than herself, rip out of his own skin into his other form... that of wolf which stood upon its hindlegs with a great set of jaws and with claws larger than a man's head...a beast which had cobalt blue eyes.

"He will kill tonight." With his gathered wet clothes in hand, the gypsy shut her door to the outside and her ears to his howls. "Perhaps even this Shiek who changed him."


End file.
